


Shiny Mirrors

by HebrewPrincess91



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebrewPrincess91/pseuds/HebrewPrincess91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jango wanted was a family. As Jango holds Boba for the first time he finally has the only thing he ever really longed for. Set ten years prior to Episode II. One-shot. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Mirrors

Jango Fett was nervous. Normally he faced the most terrifying of situations with ice water in his veins. This time was different. His life was about to be changed forever and it was more than a little scary. He was about to become a father.  
  
He hovered around the edges as the Kaminoan technician began the process of decanting - the term used for clone births - after all, clones weren't really born. They were just grown and decanted from their glass "mother".  
  
Jango watched. He had watched for months as his baby developed, it had been agonizing. He watched now, anxiously, as the Kaminoan halted the nutrient flow and began to turn off the life supports. In some ways the entire process was anti-climactic. There was no screaming mother, or swooning father, or noisy nurses and dithering doctors. The room was quiet and everything was pristine.  
  
Jango could feel the sweat collecting on his brow, and beginning to trickle down his neck. The baby was starting to squirm as the last of the life supports was shut off and the tube was opened. Reaching in with carefully sterilized hands, the Kaminoan lifted the baby from the neo-placental fluid he had grown in.  
  
Jango felt his heart skip a beat, this was really happening. As the baby came free of the tube he began to wail. As Jango heard his son for the first time, he felt his eyes began to prickle with tears, and his throat grow tight.  
  
The Kaminoan wrapped the baby in a towel, then, finally, at last, the tiny screaming bundle was placed in Jango's arms. The baby was red and wrinkly. His head already bore a full sprout of soft dark hair. Jango thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
  
The Kaminoan finished up as Jango took his son to a nearby nursery room. He had been waiting for this moment for his entire life, he couldn't have been happier. Preparing a bottle, Jango sat and fed his son for the first time.  
  
Assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter, terrorist. He was many things to many people. However, here and now, he was finally dad. Jango felt overwhelmed by the moment. After all the years of longing and disappointment, the bitterness of the prospect of life without a family, it was all gone now.  
  
Ever since he was a small boy, Jango had wanted a family. He had done his best, done everything he knew how, but that one thing had eluded him. Fate got in the way, ensuring he never had the only thing he truly desired. Finally, though, he'd gotten the better of fate. He had circumvented her wiles and gotten what he longed for. He had finally earned his family.  
  
The baby finished eating and Jango just sat there, cradling the infant. The baby seemed impossibly small, so fragile. The Kaminoan entered the room holding a datacrystal. "Here is the decanting certificate for your clone. I think you will find that everything is correct."  
  
Jango accepted the crystal. He didn't care that the baby didn't get a birth certificate, or that that the baby wasn't really his son. It was close enough, and sometimes, that was all a person ever got.  
  
As the Kaminoan silently exited the nursery the baby began to wriggle and fuss. Jango stood and carefully rocked the child while singing him Mandalorian lullabies in a hushed voice. The baby squirmed some, than began to quiet down.  
  
Jango could feel his eyes brimming again. Kissing the infant on the nose, Jango whispered, "I love you, my son, Boba Fett."  
  



End file.
